Asuntos Villanezcos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: ¿A dónde deben ir los villanos en apuros? A Black Hat Organization. Colección de One shots independientes sobre villanos haciendo cosas de villanos.


**Asuntos villanescos**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Villainos pertenece a Alan Ituriel, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

**El vuelo de una mariposa**

* * *

**Sumary: **Hawkmoth acude a Black Hat Organization para que se encarguen de cierta mariquita y de cierto gato negro que le impiden cumplir con su objetivo.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste estaba trabajando en el diseño de un nuevo vestido cuando sintió una energía especialmente oscura. Hizo su material de dibujo a un lado y, con mucha prisa, pero sin llegar a correr, se dirigió hasta su guarida. Sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para el desfile de modas en el que había estado trabajando durante los últimos meses, pero también que nadie le reclamaría por desatender su trabajo, nadie se atrevería y de hacerlo podría decir que fue víctima del akumatizado de turno. No era algo que le importaba realmente, todo en lo que podía pensar era en conseguir los miraculous.

Después de transformarse en Hawkmoth se apresuró en ponerse en contacto con su siguiente víctima. En esa ocasión se trataba de una adolescente enojada. Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder hablar con Adrien Agreste y cuando finalmente logró pasar algo de tiempo con él, una de las compañeras de su hijo, a la que reconoció como Marinette, apareció pidiéndole ayuda. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería, tartamudeaba demasiado al hablar.

Para Hawkmoth aquella situación le resultaba divertida y un tanto irónica. No dudaba que Marinette fuera una buena persona, había escuchado a su hijo hablar de ella y decir que era una buena amiga, sin embargo, había provocado tantas o más akumatizaciones que Chloe o Lila, dos adolescentes que no eran precisamente la definición de bondad.

—Saludos, Medusa, soy Hawkmoth —se presentó —. ¿Te sientes ignorada? Yo puedo hacer que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, no convertirás en piedra a quienes te vean, pero sí harás que les sea imposible apartar la mirada de ti. A cambio solo te pido un pequeño e insignificante favor, tráeme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Sí, Hawkmoth.

Por unos instantes Hawkmoth creyó que ganaría. Todas las personas que pasaban por el camino de Medusa no podían dejar de verla y eso había causado bastante caos. Muchas personas se desesperaban al no poder cumplir con sus compromisos y quienes estaban manejando causaron más de un accidente. De continuar la situación de ese modo, Hawkmoth estaba bastante seguro de que alguien saldría herido de gravedad. No era algo que le importara. Todo precio parecía pequeño si con ello podía deshacer el daño que el miraculous del pavo real le había hecho a su esposa. Además, se dijo, que podría usar el miraculous de la mariquita para revertir todo el daño que su akumatizado pudiera provocar.

Esa esperanza duró poco. Ladybug hizo que Medusa se viera a través de un espejo y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el peluche que había comprado para Adrien y lugar en el que se albergaba el akuma, había sido destruido.

—Quizás esta vez ganaste, Ladybug, pero no podrás ignorar el inevitable destino y tarde o temprano tu miraculous y el de Chat Noir será mío.

Hawkmoth deshizo la transformación y regresó a su trabajo. Pasó toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche trabajando en su nuevo diseño. Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche notó algo inusual. Su computadora portátil comenzó a parpadear hasta que todo lo que mostró fue estática. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de verificar que todo estuviera en orden notó la imagen de un sombrero negro y lo que parecía un anuncio comercial proyectarse en todas las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Al ver varios clips de lo que parecía ser la lucha entre héroes y villanos pensó que debía tratarse de una broma o de una publicidad para una película que había ido demasiado lejos. Escuchó a un hombre que cubría su rostro con una bolsa de papel decir algo que no pudo ignorar. "¿Problemas con héroes?", "La maldad es nuestro negocio y el negocio va bien" fueron frases que se repitieron y en las que no podía dejar de pensar.

Cuando la pantalla se apagó creyó que todo había sido efecto de su imaginación y el cansancio provocado por horas de trabajo continuó, idea que no le pareció tan convincente cuando encontró una tarjeta en el suelo con un sombrero negro, un nombre "Black Hat Organization" y una de las frases que vio en el comercial "La maldad es nuestro negocio y el negocio va bien".

Gabriel desechó la tarjeta. Sentía que él era demasiado listo para caer en algo así y que solo debía ser paciente y esforzarse más para conseguir los miraculous y, finalmente, lograr su cometido. No pudo dejar de pensar en el tema y el hecho de que la tarjeta apareciera en cualquier lugar, cuando menos se lo esperaba tampoco ayudaba en nada.

Hawkmoth se presentó en Black Hat Organization. Incluso desde antes de entrar a las instalaciones de la malvada corporación pudo notar que algo no estaba bien en ese sitio. La maldad podía percibirse en el aire, pero eso en vez de asustarlo lo motivó a continuar. Sus motivos no eran nada nobles, al contrario, lo que él necesitaba era algo que se calificaría como villanesco sin importar que su motivación fuera el amor.

Fue atendido por el Dr. Flug, a quien reconoció de inmediato como el hombre de la bolsa que había visto en el comercial de Black Hat Organization. Previamente había llamado por teléfono y este le informó que podría ayudarlo con algo de asesoramiento y armas para poder deshacerse de su heroico problema.

—Bienvenido a Black Hat Organization ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Necesito los miraculous de dos adolescentes.

Hawkmoth observo al científico teclear unos segundos en la computadora que tenía frente a él antes de dirigirle nuevamente la palabra.

—Según mis registros los miraculous son unas joyas que sirven para canalizar el poder de unas creaturas llamadas kwamis, estos poseen y le otorgan una gran variedad de poderes a su portador.

—Los de estos mocosos malcriados son especiales, son los miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción —Hawkmoth prefirió omitir la parte del deseo, ya había lidiado con un akumatizado que intentó hacerse con los miraculous y no quería que algo así se repitiera.

—¿Puede explicarme el método que ha usado para conseguir esas joyas?

—Soy el portador del miraculous de la mariposa así que tengo el poder para darle poderes a mis subordinados. Cada vez que detecto una energía negativa le ofrezco un poder a cambio de los miraculous. Ladybug ha logrado liberar a todos mis akumas y purificarlos.

—¿Y?

—El día de los héroes emplee mi plan más arriesgado. Utilicé a Volpina para que creara una ilusión que mostrara a Ladybug como la villana. Catalista me dio el poder para akumatizar a la mayor parte de Paris y con un ejercito rodee al grupo de héroes que me enfrentó. Estuve a punto de conseguir los miraculous cuando Ladybug descubrió que el Hawkmoth frente a ella era falso.

Hawkmoth no estaba seguro, pero le pareció notar una mueca de fastidio por parte del Dr. Flug cuando le contó sobre los métodos que usaba, en especial cuando habló sobre su plan más ambicioso. El científico no había dejado de escribir en ningún momento ni le hizo ninguna pregunta por lo que comenzó a contarle sobre los akumas que había creado y la clase de poderes que podía darles.

—¿Tiene algún tipo de reporte sobre sus ataques?

—No, pero hay un sitio en internet "El Ladyblog", donde una de las compañeras de mi hijo sube información muy detallada.

—¿Alguna debilidad o algo que considere importante mencionar?

—Los miraculous de ambos pierden unos minutos después de que usan su poder. El de Ladybug es obtener un artículo con el que crea sus planes y el de Chat Noir destruir cualquier cosa.

—De momento Black Hat Organization tiene una alta demanda de planes por lo que el suyo, el cual será elaborado por su servidor, estaré listo en una semana. Hasta entonces puedo recomendarle que entre al sitio oficial de Black Hat Organization y consulte nuestros otros servicios o que compre los videos de orientación que le servirán para convertirse en un villano excepcional —Flug le extendió a Hawkmoth dos folletos informativos, uno sobre el campamento para jóvenes villanos y el catalogo con los productos que ofrecían.

Hawkmoth se despidió. Deshizo la transformación en cuanto estuvo seguro de que nadie lo observaba. Una vez en su mansión se dedicó a trabajar, pero no podía concentrarse del todo. No podía dejar de pensar en Black Hat Organization y preguntarse si había sido una buena idea. Odiaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a desesperarse y temía que el tiempo se le acabara. Emily llevaba tanto tiempo dormida y temía que cuando despertara, si es que lo hacía, su cuerpo resintiera su vida sedentaria.

—Padre —escuchó a Adrien llamarlo del otro lado de la puerta —, unos amigos van a dar un concierto y me han pedido que los ayude con el piano eléctrico.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de esas trivialidades.

—Sí, padre, pero…

Gabriel no esperó a que su hijo terminara antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina. Seguía pensando que era una mala idea, pero su miraculous le indicó de una fuerte angustia en Adrien. Podría haberse mantenido firme en su idea y akumatizarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Incluso si lograba ser poderoso y no estuviera esperando por un plan de Black Hat Organization temía que su esposa lo odiara si llegaba a enterarse de que había hecho sufrir al hijo de ambos.

—Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si terminas con todos tus deberes y prometes venir conmigo al desfile de modas en Praga el otro mes cuentas con mi permiso.

—Gracias, padre —la expresión de Adrien cambió de inmediato. Todo rastro de tristeza desapareció de su rostro y en su lugar apareció una gran sonrisa.

Gabriel observó a su hijo salir corriendo antes de regresar con la misma velocidad y darle un fuerte abrazo al que no pudo responder porque desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Llamó a su guardaespaldas y pidió que cuidara de su hijo en todo momento, algo en lo que confiaba ciegamente.

Cuando regresó a su escritorio decidió revisar el material informativo que Flug le había dado. Al principio había considerado desecharlo. No terminaba de confiar en dicha organización, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que se había negado a leer dichos folletos. Gabriel Agreste no tenía intención de seguir siendo un villano después de lograr su objetivo.

El folleto sobre el campamento para jóvenes villanos fue el primero que tomó. A simple vista era un campamento como cualquier otro, con actividades al aire libre y talleres para que los jóvenes. Incluso las fotografías ayudaban a dar esa imagen, una que se perdía al leer la información que contenía. Los juegos aseguraban promover la competencia desleal, el uso de armas peligrosas, peleas, atormentar héroes y otras actividades que le resultaron demasiado arriesgadas y peligrosas, especialmente para Adrien.

Los talleres no eran muy diferentes. Él había enviado a Adrien a varios campamentos, algunos de modelaje, otros enfocados en las lecciones de piano e incluso uno de matemáticas. En ese campamento los únicos instrumentos a los que los jóvenes tendrían acceso eran a los de tortura. Los talleres que ofrecían que sus hijos no serían descubiertos haciendo trampas pues serían expertos encubriendo sus propios crímenes y prometían hacer que ellos desarrollaran la mentalidad propia de lo más bajo en el mundo de la villanía.

Lo descartó casi de inmediato y se dijo que no había nada que considerar. Él era un villano, no podía negarlo, hacerlo sería ignorar todo el caos que había provocado en Paris y lo que planeaba hacerles a los héroes que los parisinos tanto amaban, pero no deseaba que Adrien también lo fuera, al contrario. Desde que era pequeño, él y Emily se esforzaron por inculparle buenos valores y, en su caso principalmente, alejarlo de todo aquel que pudiera ser una mala influencia, siendo este el principal motivo de que su hijo estudiara en casa y de que Chloe fuera su única amiga durante mucho tiempo.

El otro folleto le resultó más interesante y útil. Los productos que ofrecía eran de una amplia variedad, desde armas de destrucción masiva hasta los servicios de una asesina profesional, pero había algo de lo que Gabriel Agreste estaba seguro y era de que todo en ese catalogo era ilegal, probablemente el catálogo también.

Si bien Gabriel Agreste había investigado sobre Black Organization antes de contratar sus servicios, lo había hecho de manera superficial. Sabía que se trataba de una organización creada para ayudar a los villanos y muchos de los servicios que solían ofrecer, pero no la clase de daño que había causado ni la cantidad de planetas que el dueño y fundador de dicha organización había conquistado. En esa ocasión Gabriel Agreste decidió buscar sobre Black Hat y encontró menos información de la que creyó que habría, la mayoría eran solo teorías e imágenes borrosas de un hombre que vestía un sombrero de copa.

Hawkmoth se presentó en las instalaciones de Black Hat Organization cuando llegó la fecha acordada y fue recibido por Flug que le mostró el plan que había creado específicamente para él.

—El plan que le presentó se divide en dos fases, la segunda es solo en caso de que falle la primera, algo que será muy poco probable. En caso de que quiera usar un akuma le recomiendo el uso de una pinhata para que proteja el lugar donde este se encuentra. Ladybug no podrá purificarlo si no puede romperlo y le aseguro que nadie le puede robar algo a una pinhata. La segunda es alquilar los servicios de Demencia para que ella se encargue de robar los miraculous. Es bastante poderosa y al no tener un akuma esos mocosos no sabrán qué hacer. La segunda fase es atacarlos cuando crean que han ganado con un ejército de Hat-Bots y no puedan usar sus poderes.

Hawkmoth recordó el festival de modas que tenía en Praga y decidió delegarle a Demencia la tarea de conseguir los miraculous. Su hijo había aceptado participar por lo que tendría que hacer algunos movimientos extra si deseaba que formara parte de la pasarela. No creía que los encargados tuvieran problemas con ello, incluso si faltaba poco tiempo. Ambos tenían bastante peso en la industria de la moda por lo que era probable que se lo tomaran como un favor.

….

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es robar los pendientes de la mocosa que viste un traje rojo con puntos negros y el anillo del mocoso con orejas de gato.

5.0.5 se había dedicado a dibujar una máscara en el rostro de Demencia, la misma que mostraban los akumatizados, mientras que el Dr. Flug le explicaba a la villana todo lo que creía podía llegar a necesitar, incluyendo colocar un transmisor en su oreja para intervenir si lo creía necesario.

—¿Es todo? —se quejó Demencia —. ¿Qué clase de patético villano no puede lidiar con dos mocosos?

—Es un cliente y fíjate que eso es lo único que nos importa. Solo tienes una orden y espero que no la arruines.

Demencia le sacó la lengua a Flug y se dedicó a buscar en internet cualquier tipo de información relacionada con Black Hat mientras que el científico de encargaba de aterrizar el avión en el que viajaban. Una vez estuvo en su destino se dedicó a hacer lo que más disfrutaba, sembrar el caos y la destrucción.

Al ver la estatua dedicada a ambos héroes, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tomó unos aerosoles de su cabello y comenzó a dibujar en ella el símbolo que la representaba y a dibujar muchos corazones encerrando las iniciales de su nombre y el de su amado. Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir se presentaron, la estatua estaba pintada en su totalidad, había varias señales de tránsito destruidas y varios pequeños incendios a lo largo de la calle que podrían convertirse en algo más grande si no hacían algo.

—¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación pintar en propiedad ajena? —Chat Noir se encontraba apoyado en su bastón y no parecía especialmente asustado.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido.

Demencia saltó sobre Chat Noir. Su movimiento fue tan repentino que el héroe no pudo ignorarla y se vio presa de su agarre. Ella comenzó a morderlo y a llenarlo de baba.

—¡Demensa! —escuchó la voz de Flug a través de un transmisor que había colocado en una de sus orejas —. ¡Recuerda el anillo!

Demencia lo ignoró y continuó mordiendo. Un yo-yo que impactó sobre su cabeza la hizo descuidar a su víctima por un segundo, oportunidad que esta aprovechó para escapar. No era algo que le molestara a Demencia, ella disfrutaba jugar con sus víctimas y hacerles creer que había una posibilidad de que ganaran.

—Gracias por la ayuda, mi Lady. Un segundo más y me convierto en comida de iguana.

—Déjate de bromas y dime dónde está el akuma.

—Quizás en el grillete en su pierna, parece un poco fuera de lugar.

Demencia, fastidiada con la situación, volvió a atacar. En esa ocasión su objetivo era Ladybug, quien logró esquivar su golpe. Chat Noir aprovechó la situación para golpearla en la espalda y estuvo a punto de quitarle el grillete cuando sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Demencia se sorprendió un poco al ver eso y es que ella no recordaba que tuviera esa función y se preguntó si Flug lo sabría. Se dijo que debía ser de ese modo pues fue él quien lo fabricó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ladybug.

—Sí, solo un poco mareado.

Ladybug y Chat Noir volvieron a atacarla. Los movimientos de Chat Noir eran más lentos pues seguía afectado por la descarga eléctrica, pero no lo suficiente para hacer de él una presa fácil. Durante varios minutos parecía que la situación no iba a cambiar hasta que Ladybug se hizo a un lado e invocó su Lucky Charm. Lo que le apareció era un pequeño alhajero.

—¿Algún plan? —le dijo Chat Noir mientras sujetaba a Demencia del cabello, evitando de ese modo que la villana pudiera lastimar a la heroína con el traje de lunares negros.

—Sí, distráela.

—No quiero presionarte, pero date prisa.

Flug estaba por ordenarle a Demencia que persiguiera a la adolescente cuando cambió de opinión y en lugar de ello mandó uno de sus hat-bots del tamaño de un insecto a que la persiguieran. La vio deshacer su transformación e ingresar a una panadería. Tomar un cofre. Estaba por escoger un miraculous cuando activó le ordenó al hat-bot espía que aplicara un potente tranquilizador en ella.

En cuanto Marinette cayó en un profundo sueño, fue sencillo quitarle todos los miraculous que portaba. Demencia también había logrado dar con el miraculous del gato pese a los esfuerzos del portador de este por evitarlo. Chat Noir había logrado destruir su grillete con un cataclismo, sin encontrar nada que pudiera servirle para derrotar a una de las villanas más poderosas del multiverso.

Un mordisco fue todo lo que necesitó para quitarle a Chat Noir su miraculous y una parte del dedo. Ella se alejó corriendo y subió al avión donde Flug y 5.0.5 la esperaban. Adrien intentó seguirla, pero incluso si la velocidad de Demencia no fuera superior a la humana, era poco lo que podía hacer. Adrien se encontraba débil.

* * *

Hawkmoth estaba al lado de Black Hat cuando sus subordinados se presentaron. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el científico le entregó un cofre que contenía el sello de los miraculous. Después de tantos fracasos casi parecía irreal haber logrado su objetivo. Lo abrió y descubrió que solo faltaban los miraculous del pavo real, el de la mariposa, los que se encontraban en su poder y el del gato.

—Falta el de Chat Noir.

Ver a Demencia hacer gestos de querer vomitar le provocaron nauseas. Esa sensación aumentó al ver lo que escupió. Era un dedo humano cubierto de sangre y que poseía uno de los miraculous que tanto ambicionaba. Lo tomó con extremo cuidado y, después de asegurarse de limpiarlo, lo colocó en su lugar.

—¿Cómo puedo pagar por este trabajo? —preguntó. Era millonario así que el dinero no era algo que le preocupara.

Ver a Black Hat sonreír hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. La forma en que sus labios se torcieron y el brillo de su mirada no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, un tanto temeroso de lo que esa creatura de poder desconocido y de infinita maldad pudiera hacerle.

—Solo tiene que afiliarse a Black Hat Organization. Con ello estará dispuesto a comprar nuestros productos y a prestar sus servicios a la organización si llegan a ser necesarios. Con el tiempo irá descubriendo las otras condiciones.

Hawkmoth firmó. En el momento en que soltó la pluma sintió una sensación de mareo recorrerlo, pero no le dio importancia, se dijo que debía ser su imaginación la que le estaba haciendo pasar una mala pasada.

—¡Ahora, largo! —le dijo Black Hat. Poco le faltó para gritar, pero no necesitó hacerlo para verse intimidante. Su voz parecía prometer todos los horrores del mundo.

Hawkmoth no quería averiguar que tanto de real había en esa amenaza porque en el fondo sabía que era capaz de eso y más. Tomó los miraculous y se marchó. Tenía planes que no quería postergar pues consideraba que se habían retrasado demasiado tiempo.

Fue poco después de que Emily hubiera despertado que tuvo el presentimiento de que había cometido un gran error. Natalie le avisó que tenía una llamada del hospital. Su hijo estaba internado, herido de gravedad y le faltaba un dedo, el mismo en el que solía llevar un anillo. Enterarse de lo que había sucedido hizo que las nauseas que había sentido al ver el miraculous del gato regresaran con mayor intensidad y en esa ocasión no pudo hacer nada para contener las arcadas.


End file.
